Kirby: Lost Time
Kirby: Lost Time is a Kirby action game for the Wii 2. Unlike previous Kirby games, the player plays as an anthropomorphized Kirby (aka humanized) who utilizes magic and various weapons. Gameplay Kirby: Lost time is in a 3D style using the "Lock on system". Kirby uses his magic to drain an opponent and steal there element. He then changes form corresponding to that element and gains unique abilities. When Kirby has a power he gains a gauge which when filled he can use super shot. This gauge fills up from killing enemies. Each level has two sides. The Time rift side and the normal side. Forms Powerless Kirby- In this form Kirby uses his magic to steal the element from an enemy. After he drains an enemy it is weakened. Fire Kirby aka Pyro Kirby- In this form Kirby has a flamethrower and a gas mask on. He also has an axe for close range combat. His super shot is a gaint fire ball that kills all enemies infront of him. Bomb Kirby aka Demo Kirby- In this form Kirby has an eye-patch over one eye and a box on the front of his waist. He can use grenades and shoot rockets. His super shot is a homing missile. In this form he has the special ability to blow up locked doors. Spike Kirby aka Gangsta Kirby- In this form Kirby has a hood on and saggy pants. He can punches people with brass knuckles and aslo pick locks. When he uses his super shot ability he shoots himself up with drugs and gains increased attack power, attacks quicker, and increases his movement speed, but when it runs out he is incapacitated for 10 seconds. Sword Kirby aka Samurai Kirby- In this form Kirby wears samurai armor. In this form Kirby cuts his foes and can also use a bow and arrow for long range opponents. His super shot ability is the sonic cut. He swings around killing enemies in a 10 yard radius. Necro Kirby- In this form Kirby wears a black cowl over his head and a long black robe, which its sleeves cover his hands. He uses necromantic magic to curse his foes with diseases. This form's main ability is to raise dead foes and turn them into skeletons or zombies. The super shot ability in this form strangles all foes and then combines them into a patchwork ambomination that attacks all foes on sight. Characters Kirby- A being of unknown race and unknown orgin, who is a rebel against king dedede. He is of medium stature and has pink hair. He wears a pink shirt, pink pants, black gloves, and a long black trench coat. Meta knight- Infamous sword wielding mercenary serving the ruthless King Dedede. He dons silver armor upon a blue tunic shrouded with a dark cape. His face save for eyes glowing gold is concealed by his iconic mask. King Dedede- The ruthless and savage ruler of Dreamworld. He oppresses all who are not of noble blood and kills all who oppose him. He weilds a rather large hammer and wears a long robe bearing an ironic peace sign on the back. Commander Serine- A military leader on the Shiver Star who leads the assault on the western front. He wears camaflouge armor that is bullet proof. His most distinct features are his cat ears and tail split in two. The Infinite- The main antagonist. He appears as a rift at the edge of known space. Seeks to change Dreamworld to alter its time lines to fit his needs. Story Kirby is in his home on the outskirts of Dreamland. During the festival honoring the defeat of Dark Matter years ago, a bright flash appears in the sky. aThe denizens of Dreamland catch sight of a bronze star that sends out a wave of bronze energy that goes out across all of known space. This energy engulfs the castle as King Dedede rides out on his carriage.